The Klaine Medley
by kissmeagainplease
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are soul mates. Ever since that day on the staircase at Dalton, and millenniums before, they have been soul mates. So, here's a series of unrelated one-shots, mostly all cotton candy fluff and then some requiring tissue, showing the world just how perfect they are together.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing but my endless love for all things Klaine and Crisscolfer. Oh, and the title for this particular one is from Beyoncé, because Chris Colfer's hips are heaven. **

* * *

Put A Ring On It 

Kurt's fingers dial Blaine's number effortlessly, like it's engraved in their memory.

When he hears that voice, it's breathtakingly perfect.

"Hey, you."

Kurt loves that he can hear Blaine's beautiful smile through his phone. He loves how the image is so clear, so smooth, so bright and glowing in his mind. It's like he's right there in front of him, where Kurt is free to touch and kiss and love all he wants.

"I was just calling to inform you that I love my ring. Again." Kurt says, smiling softly, his eyes boring into the silver band on his finger. "Blaine, it's perfect."

Blaine's quiet for a moment. But he's smiling. Kurt can tell. He's smiling, and it's beautiful, and maybe his hazel, honey-light are twinkling with unshed tears.

"You're perfect." Blaine whispers.

*.*.*.*.*

Kurt never thought he would be here. A few years ago, his life was slushie facials and dumpster tosses and bruises and tears. And now he was getting married to his – his everything. To Blaine.

"Do you, Kurt Hummel, accept Blaine Anderson as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?"

Kurt doesn't hesitate. He doesn't wait. When he looks into Blaine's eyes, his hazel, honey-light eyes, he sees love. He sees love and laughter and life. He sees forever.

And Kurt could say that, at that moment, standing at the altar, that was when he knew he Blaine was his one and only.

But he would be lying.

That first moment glimmering baby blue met hazel honey-light...that was when Kurt knew. The very first time he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I do." Kurt breathes.

He almost trips over his own feet to fall into Blaine's warm arms, their lips crashing together.

*.*.*.*.*

"Papa, your ring is so pretty."

Emily Hummel-Anderson sits on a picnic blanket with her two daddies, her tiny fingers toying with the band on her Papa's finger.

"Isn't it?" Kurt says softly, admiring the diamond himself. His eyes flash to a grinning Blaine for a short moment before he returns his attention back to his finger. His smile shines with the afternoon sun. "Your daddy spoils me."

Blaine wraps his arms securely around Kurt's waist. His hazel, honey-light eyes close as he nuzzles his nose into his husband's neck.

Blaine's voice is soft as he speaks, his words muffled by Kurt's smooth skin, "I love spoiling you."

"I love spoiling you, too, papa." Emily says as she clambers into Kurt's lap. "Because you always smile when I do. And when you smile, it's really, really pretty."

"It's beautiful." Blaine whispers, pressing a kiss to that sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear.

*.*.*.*.*

"I'm gonna ask Beth to marry me."

Kurt twirls around at his daughter's words, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Em, that's amazing! Come here." Blaine grins and wraps Emily in a tight, warm embrace that makes Kurt's heart melt.

But he stands to the side, just for a moment. And he watches. And he let it sink in. That his little girl wasn't really a little girl anymore, that she was getting married to the woman of her dreams, that she's moving on with her life, and he and Blaine can't protect her like they always have.

"P-papa? Are you not – not happy?"

Kurt feels the tears stinging not only his eyes, but also Blaine's hazel, honey-light ones.

So he rushes forward, crushing himself against his daughter and husband.

"Of course I'm happy." Kurt says, closing his eyes as Blaine's arms pull him closer. "How could I not be? You're getting _married_, Emily."

Emily slowly unwraps herself from Kurt and Blaine, a single, glossy tear sliding down her cheek.

She clears her throat and pulls a small, black box from her jeans pocket. She opens it.

"Now, I know it's not as nice as yours, Pop, but it's –"

"It's gorgeous, Em." Kurt stops her, a gentle smile on his lips. "_Gorgeous_."

He feels Blaine reach for his hand, twisting his wedding band lovingly with his fingertips.

*.*.*.*.*

"Fifty years. I've been your husband for fifty years, Kurt."

They didn't want a big party. They didn't want confetti of endless platters of food or heartfelt speeches from their friends and family.

They just wanted each other.

"It's been wonderful." Kurt says, scooting closer to Blaine on their couch. Kurt kisses him.

Another kiss. "Beautiful. It's been beautiful." Blaine murmurs. "The love. The laughter. When we fight, then we wait, then we forgive, and we make love a million times. When I look into your eyes. When you smile at me. When you hold my hand. When you kiss me. When you laugh at me, and make me feel alive, and – beautiful. It's been beautiful."

Kurt kisses him again. "You're perfect. You made my life perfect."

"I spent my life loving you, Kurt. That's all I ever wanted."

"Dance with me." Kurt says.

It's not really dancing. They're just holding, and rocking side to side, and holding even tighter. Kurt's arms are around Blaine's shoulders, his nose nuzzling into the soft fabric of Blaine's sweater.

They're so close to each other. Everywhere. They feel each other's heartbeat, touch each other's skin, look into each other's eyes. It's wonderful and beautiful and perfect.

Blaine's hand reaches for Kurt's. He lifts Kurt's fingers to his mouth and kisses his ring.

"You're my everything. You've always, always been my everything."

*.*.*.*.*

Fifty years, eight months, twenty-one days, three hours, and thirteen minutes earlier, back at that staircase in Dalton – their staircase – Blaine lowers himself so he's down on one knee.

"So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love...will you marry me?"

Kurt knows then, too. With his heart, soul, mind, and body, he knows. He's young, and Blaine's young, and they still have so much to learn, and to do, and to see. But they'll learn those things together. They'll do those things together. They'll see those things together.

"Yeah." Kurt breathes, unshed tears wetting his eyes. "Yeah."

Kurt knows.

He doesn't see the ring. But he doesn't have to. He'll have plenty of time for that.

* * *

**A/N**_ — Bonjour! :)  
I hope you lovelies liked it as much as I liked writing it. More short one-shots (and maybe some drabbles, too) to come! Keep an eye out._

_Let me know what you thought? :3_

_You're all beautiful._

_All My Klaine Love,  
kissmeagainplease_


End file.
